


The Possibilities of a Midnight Boner

by Sherlock1110



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Cock Ring, Collar, Cuffs, Dom John, Dom/sub, Dominance, Fingering, Forced Orgasm, Fucking Machine, Gags, Hand Job, Kneeling, Leashes, M/M, Masturbation, Milking, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Clamps, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, Prostate Milking, Restraints, Ring gag, Sound, Sounding, Sub Sherlock, Submission, Suction Machine, Vibrator, blindfold, butt plug, cock warmer, sensory depravation, spreader bar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-28
Updated: 2015-10-28
Packaged: 2018-04-28 16:09:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5096888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherlock1110/pseuds/Sherlock1110
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was the longest they'd ever played. This had started nearly a week ago when John had sought him out and locked the rough leather dog collar around his throat and kicked him to his knees. He hadn't used his feet since. </p><p>He'd been knelt in front of John for hours this evening, idly suckling at his mostly flaccid cock, the ring gag keeping his mouth spread wide. He didn't deserve to suck John to orgasm, was what the older man had said, so the ring in his mouth was at its widest, not allowing him to suck, only lick. He was a cock warmer, that was all. However, he was a cock warmer under very difficult circumstances; enduring to his limits.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Possibilities of a Midnight Boner

**Author's Note:**

> Beta read by sherlockian4evr

Sherlock was knelt in front of John, bare knees leant on the rough hard wood floor, as John sat back in his chair comfortably watching the telly. He absently stroked his pet's hair, but didn't look at him as he mindlessly obeyed.

This was the longest they'd ever played. This had started nearly a week ago when John had sought him out and locked the rough leather dog collar around his throat and kicked him to his knees. He hadn't used his feet since.

He'd been knelt in front of John for hours this evening, idly suckling at his mostly flaccid cock, the ring gag keeping his mouth spread wide. He didn't deserve to suck John to orgasm, was what the older man had said, so the ring in his mouth was at its widest, not allowing him to suck, only lick. He was a cock warmer, that was all. However, he was a cock warmer under very difficult circumstances; enduring to his limits.

Whenever John shifted, causing him to move (he didn't move on his own, that made John mad) the chains running from his collar, which were attached to beet red nipples locked in clamps, tugged and shifted, his moans only stifled by John's cock. His feet were spread wide, leather cuffs encircling his ankles and a spreader bar keeping them that way. His arms were cuffed behind him at his wrists and his elbows pulled close together, thrusting his bright red nipples on his chest out to the extreme. The little eyelet in the floor kept the spreader bar still and the chain connected to it ran from his feet to the cuffs and ended at his collar. This meant Sherlock's back was arched almost uncomfortably so. It wouldn't be long before a change in position was required.

However, the thing Sherlock hated the most, was the harness wrapped around his groin, also attached to the chain running up his back. It consisted of three parts that all connected to the main belt, the only item of clothing Sherlock wore.

The plug that filled him out and rested snugly against his prostate was always where John started. He would finger him to begin with, first one finger, in and out, in and out. Then the second finger, then the third. John was a doctor, so John liked to be thorough, therefore this took almost an hour whilst Sherlock knelt, arse in the air, head to the floor and his hands behind his back.

The next part was the silver ring that tightened a bit too snugly around his cock and balls. Sherlock, if asked, would say that was the worst bit, the idea of an orgasm the furthest from his mind because of a piece of metal, but John knew better. The doctor knew that the sound that was embedded deep in his cock was the worst. The sound being pushed deep into his urethra was the bit that pushed Sherlock deep into submission, the bit that made John the only thing in the world that mattered. As the plug filled him from one side, the sound filled him from the other. John would twiddle it and tug at it occasionally. Sometimes he would go as far as to-

Sherlock grunted as John pushed him back by the shoulders, the blindfold, snug over his eyes masked his vision so it came completely by surprise. He gagged slightly as he landed directly on the plug.

If John could have been bothered to listen hard enough, a faint whirring sound increasing would be heard as the control for the plug was at the base and he'd been pushed so hard onto it, it changed automatically. The vibration had been constant all afternoon, but it had been rarely noticeable until now, being forced to put more pressure on his prostate.

Sherlock daren't move, his hands and feet trapped beneath him, his solid cock bouncing between them, the sound holding in his precome and his release inside him. He knew later, John would milk him, or if he was lucky he'd get to come so the excess semen inside him wouldn't harm him. He tried to breathe deep around the gag, but only succeeded in causing drool to run down his chin.

John grinned like a predator above him. His sub was drooping now, his energy wearing thin. He'd been in subspace on and off for a week and been held in this position for over 3 hours. He unclasped the catch that held the spreader bar to the floor, in turn, that released the chain and allowed his legs to straighten, except he didn't straighten them; waiting for permission.

“Straighten them out, boy,” John said softly.

Sherlock couldn't hold in the groan as his legs cracked and the doctor assisted him and ran his hands over, checking for any damage. His hands were still a short distance from his collar, but that was fine. He set about removing the sound from the harness and then slowly removed it from the tip of his sub's cock. Sherlock's hips moved out of reflex and the Dom reached around behind him where he knew the suction machine was. When his hand found it, he rubbed the detective's belly.

“You're going to be a good boy for me, aren't you, boy?”

One clear nod was his response, but he decided he'd had enough of a silent Sherlock. He could let his boy try and talk around gag, but that was something that always seemed ill-disciplined, so he only ever got to shake his head or nod when gagged. The doctor grabbed his hair and pulled his face up towards him, fingers deftly dealt with the catch behind his head and he tugged the gag free. Soft fingers then caressed his chin and his jaw line working a bit of movement back in.

Ungagged, Sherlock was allowed to make noise as John worked the small condom-like object over his cock, he gasped when the tip was connected to the actual motor.

He leant forward and nipped at the area around his straining nipples. He licked and sucked until the boy was panting beneath him, moaning inconsistently. Then in one quick move, he plucked both clips undone at once. Sherlock yelled out, his head coming off the floor in pain, before it landed back again with a thud. His breathing evened out eventually and John went back to sucking the nibbled flesh.

Enough of playing. He tugged the blindfold free and stared down at his sub’s unusual eyes, waiting for them to meet. It took a moment for Sherlock to compute what had happened and a moment more for his eyes to adjust to the new-found light.

“Milking time, boy,” John murmured.

“Yes, Master,” the detective responded dutifully, if a little quietly.

“I know you don't like it, but you need to be emptied. Assume the position.” With his hands still bound Sherlock struggled to move at first, but once he had a moment, he managed to turn over and get himself onto his knees. He awkwardly knee walked over to the coffee table and lay with his chest flat against it. The little motor for the suction machine dangling in front of his cock.

John removed the plug from the harness as quickly and efficiently as he could before he replaced it with something else hard.

Sherlock whined and John patted his arse hard. “You don't get milked with my cock, Boy. You know how this works.”

He returned to slowly inserting the lubed dildo, it was slightly larger than the plug, enough for the detective to feel the burn as it entered him.

He placed a towel beneath his sub’s cock and attached the collar by the leash to the little eyelet in the wooden part of the coffee table. It would prevent Sherlock from standing up, as well as John sitting on him. When the Dom was comfy, he flicked the switch on the dildo and it began to work its way out. In. Out. In. Gradually increasing in speed at John's whim.

Sherlock had been practically on edge for the last three days since the last time the doctor had milked him and it felt good. He didn't get the pleasure of an orgasm, but the insistent pressure on his sweet spot was nearly as good.

“Come on, baby. Let it go.”

Sherlock whimpered as his body convulsed. Layers and layers squirted from the tip of Sherlock's cock, coating the towel almost evenly.

“That's a good boy.”

But the dildo didn't stop. Sherlock was too out of it to even realise before he was hardening within the cock ring again.

“Please, Master-”

“No, baby, milking means milking. You’ve been filled to the brim all day in all your holes, you need to be emptied.” He flicked the switch on the dildo and watched it pumping into his sub harder and harder. It wasn't long before Sherlock's cock was filled again and he was whining in pain and overstimulation. John twisted around and forced his fingers into the detective's mouth. He wasn't really aware of them until he had sucked them for a few seconds and then they were gone. He wrapped his hand around his cock and pumped with the same speed as which the mechanical dildo was working. He yelled out Sherlock's name as he came. At the same time, Sherlock yelled out in pain as his second orgasm was ripped from him.

And still the dildo kept going. “Master-”

“Once more, baby. I can help if you want.” He tucked his cock back into his trousers, content. “I could wrap my hand around your cock like I just did myself… make it quicker-”

“No, Master! No please!” It was no more than a broken whimper, a last plea.

Sherlock began moving with the dildo, now, as it picked up its speed once more. He couldn't thrust back that far as his collar restrained him, but he gave it a good go.

“Good baby,” John purred as the final trickle of come oozed from his over-sensitive slit. He set about untying him, but he was just a boneless heap, pliable like clay. He replaced his plug and attached it to the harness again.

“I'm going to keep you ready, baby, I may have a midnight boner, after all.”


End file.
